Death to you all
by ppgxrrblover8262
Summary: so this is a cross-over between the powerpuff girls and the Teen titans...yes there will be Terra bashing...so if ur a terraxbb fan...DO NOT READ THIS STORY! it will mostly BunnyxBlade and BBxRae...so...ya...read it please! and review as well! Rated T for some reasons...
1. Chapter 1

**this is a new story, that i wanted u to read...its a pretty weird story...anyways here the first chapter! yay!**

**...**

**Bunny's P.O.V**

I rolled over, trying to ignore the pounding on my bedroom door.

"GET UP!" HER never lets me sleep very long, especially on weekdays...nope, it's always 'do the laundry, do the dishes, feed the dogs' and sometimes 'get Benji his breakfast!' Benji is my older brother and the only person in this part of hell that understood how I felt about being in this stupid place.

"GET THE FUCK UP!" I finally got up to make the bitch that was my step-mother go away.

"I'm up dammit! Go away!" I opened my door. She glared at me and pointed a claw at my face.

"Don't you DARE talk to me like that young lady!" I rolled my eyes, slamming the door in her face. "Just get ready, you need to leave in about 10 minutes." she yelled through the door. I stopped, face-palming. I totally spaced out about school. I start today. I ran over to my closet, pulling out my worn 'crusher' tee and a pair of ripped jeans. I got dressed and pulled my hair into a side pony-tail, with my bangs falling out and into my face. I flouted out my door and down the stairs, rejecting breakfast from my dad.

"Where are you off to, my little princess?" I rolled my eyes, turning to face my father.

"School." HIM just smiled, ruffling my hair with one of his claws. I quickly fixed it.

"Have fun darling, and remember...don't start anything unless you think its really worth it." I nodded, heading out the door to school.

In my honest opinion, living in Hell has advantages...like all the portals to the mortal world. I walked over to the one that leads strait to the school. Walking through I was meet with a familiar face. He smiled nodding me through the portal. I waved back at Grimm, and stepped into the light. I've only been to the mortal world a few times, but it get more beautiful every time. I was tackled to the ground by a green dog.

"BUNNY!" Beast Boy licked my face before shifting back into his normal green self. Raven helped me up and I pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you Rae...and your dad has been asking for you." I said, as she pushed me off. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course..." she said in her monotone. Beast Boy shifted into a raven and flew up to Rae's shoulder.

"I'll see you guys after school." I yelled back at them, walking to my school. Since in mortal years, they are both older than me, they go to a different school than I do. I walked into the school and was bombarded by the noise of people talking. I checked my schedule to see where I was going to go first. Math, with Mrs. Burns.

**Math**

"Sit over here!" a tall brunette called. She looked right at me.

"Yes you, come sit next to me." she said pointing at me. I looked behind me, the was no one there. I shrugged and walked over to her. She smiled, extending her hand.

"My name's Sara." she said as I took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Bunny." I replied. She smiled as I sat down next to her.

"That's a really pretty name, Bunny." she said, taking out a blue pen. She wrote something on her hand.

"Why are you writing on yourself?" I asked looking over her shoulder to see what she wrote.

"I do that, so I won't forget things." she showed me her hand, it said 'remember to invite Bunny to sit with us at lunch'. She smiled up at me and I smiled back.

"I hope you don't forget, Sara." I said just as, I'm guessing here, Mrs. Burns walked in.

"Ok, I know this is the first day, but I'm going to go ahead and pick partners. Now, these will be your partners for the rest of the semester, so no complaining." the whole class looked at someone with a smile on there face. "Don't get your hopes up, I'm picking your partners for you." the class groaned. "I'll start with..." she looked over the class and pointed one long finger at a red headed girl in the front. "Blossom, I think I'll put you with..." she looked over the class again, her eyes stopping at me. "Bunny, I'll put you with Bunny." Blossom looked over at me, smiling. She got up from her desk and sat in the empty one on the other side of me.

"Hi." she said, still smiling.

"Sup." I replied. I heard Sara laugh silently next to me. Mrs. Burns looked over the class, partnering everyone up, I didn't pay any attention until I heard my name again.

"Bunny? You want to be partnered with Bunny?" I looked up from my drawing and found a red faced boy standing in front of Mrs. Burns.

"She's already with Blossom." she said, and he just walked back to his seat, his face still red. (the part I could see at least) His dark brown bangs covered his eyes. "Why don't I just put you with Brick?" Mrs. Burns ask and the boy just nodded. The boy I guess is Brick looked up from his book.

"What?" he asked, and the whole class laughed. Mrs. Burns rolled her eyes.

"You're partner is Blade, is that alright?" Brick just nodded, going back to his book. I went back to my drawing. I was almost finished when Mrs. Burns started yelling.

"BUTTERCUP! Wake UP!" she was standing in front of a raven-haired girl in the back of the class. The girl (Buttercup) was asleep.

"In in a minute..." Buttercup yawned, rolling over and out of her desk. "What the? Crap..." she looked up at Mrs. Burns. "Sorry..." she muttered as she climbed back into her desk. "What was the question?" the class laughed and Mrs. Burns sighed.

"The only person left to put you with is Butch...can I trust you?" she ask, and Buttercup just laughed.

"Pssh! NO!" she said and the boy next to her (I'm guessing is Butch) laughed as well.

"Oh come on, BC...we get along just fine." Butch said pushing on Buttercup.

**Lunch**

"BUNNY!" I turned around at the sound of my name. I found Sara waving me over to where she was.

"Come on, Bunny...I've been waiting!" I shrugged and walked over to her, sitting right next to her. She smiled at me.

"So...is Ann, Hanna, Adam, Josh, and Seth." she pointed to different people around the table.

"Just to let you know, Josh is my boyfriend." the girl Sara said was Ann said.

"And Seth is mine." Hanna asid.

"And Adam is mine..." Sara smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"So I'm just a loner?" I said and Hanna laughed.

"Don't worry, Blade will be here in a bit. He hasn't stopped talking about you ALL day!" she said and Sara hit her upside the head.

"What?" Hanna asked, rubbing the spot Sara hit her. My face got really hot, really fast. I saw Blade walking toward the table. He took one look at me turned around and walked toward a different table.

"Guess he's just being shy..." Hanna said and got a glare from Sara.

"Don't mind Hana, she's just weird." Sara said smiling.

"Blade! Over here dude!" he looked over and shook his head, he got up from where he was sitting and walked over. He took the only seat left...the one next to me.

"So...I'm Blade...but you probably already knew that..." he blushed. I felt my own face heat up.

"Ya, I did..." I said and he smiled.

"Awwwww, they look so cute together!" I heard Hanna whisper to Seth. Blade must have heard it to...'cause his face got even more red.

"You're right, they do." Seth whispered back.

"Have you had a chance to see the whole school yet?" Blade asked me. I shook my head.

"Me and Blade can show you after school!" said Sara, her face beaming.

"I'd like that." I said smiling. Blade's face turned a shade darker.

"So, after school then?" Sara asked, looking between my face and Blades. He nodded.

"Yep.'' I said.

**after lunch**

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. The day was almost over and I was walking to my locker when someone grabbed my ass.

"Well, hello there beautiful." he said, and suddenly, Blade was there. He twisted the guys arm behind his back.

"Hands off, Mitch!" he pretty much growled. Mitch looked up at Blade with fearful eyes.

"Sorry Blade, didn't know she was taken..." Mitch said.

"She is, so don't EVER touch her again." Blade said releasing Mitch. Mitch just nodded and ran off.

"You alright?" Blade asked. I just nodded, getting my stuff from my locker.

**after school**

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." I heard Sara say as she walked up to us. She took one look at Blade and then turned to me.

"Um...is it ok if I bail? I have...um...homework I have to do..." she said before running off.

"Ok then..." I said turned to face Blade. He looked at me, blushed and looked away.

"Bunny? Can I ask you something?" he said...still not looking at me.

"Sure...what is it, Blade?" I asked and he finally looked back at me.

"Um...this is weird...but...will...will you maybe...I don't know...go out with me?" his face got really red and I'm pretty sure mine did too. I didn't say anything...I didn't know what TO say. I finally thought of something, and I leaned up...closing my eyes as my lips met his.


	2. Chapter 2

**thax for the review guys! this is the next chapter and i hope you like it...if not, give me some ideas for later! by the way...this chapter is in Blades P.O.V...but it's just what happened that day...in his P.O.V so enjoy!**

**...**

**Blade's P.O.V**

I yawned, looking at my clock...6...in the morning...*sigh* I guess I should go eat something...nah.

"Blade? Dude...you need to get up!" Amy, (my older sister) yelled trough my door.

"Fine...but it's so early!" I said, rolling out of bed and onto the floor.

"Ya, but you have school!" she yelled again. I got up and walked lazily to the door.

"So?" I said, yawning.

"GET DRESSED YOU LAZY BUM!" she yelled in my face. I slammed the door and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a black tee and a pair of jeans, not really paying attention to what they said. I walked over to the mirror my mom put in my room and ran a comb through my messy spiked hair. No matter what I do to it, the bangs always fall into my eyes. I even tried gel one time, it didn't work. Hairspray didn't work either. Nothing works. My mom wants me to get a hair cut, but I like my hair in my face, it hides me. I slowly walked down stairs, only to be crashed into by Alex.

"COMING THROUGH!" he yelled as he ran right past me. Alex is like a brother to me...even if he does have to hide from the morning light. (he's a vampire...ya...) This whole family is full of weirdos. My sister is a witch (though she proffers the term "enchantress"...) My mom and dad are both scientists...which is how I was made. I guess you could say I'm a superhero...I just don't do the "good deeds" thing.

"Good morning, sweety!" my mom called from the kitchen. "Are you hungry Blade?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm just gonna go right to school if that's ok." I said, heading for the door.

"That's fine, have fun!" she called as I shut the door. I breathed in the morning air. I guess it's kinda cool to live in between dimensions sometimes...but it gets kinda boring. My mom is mortal, so (by her orders) I'm going to be going to mortal school. My dad wanted me to go to Tamaranean school, but Mom said no. My best friend, Starfire (yes, of the Teen Titans) was going to meet me at the bus stop, so I probably need to hurry.

"Friend Blade, what took you so long to get here?" she said as he flouted up to her.

"Sorry Star, I was asleep." I said, she only nodded. I heard the bus before I saw it. The big yellow death-trap was rounding to corner. But then I heard something else, the sound of a motor-cycle. Robin, I thought. Sure enough, here came the jerk himself.

"Need a ride, Star?" he asked, handing her a helmet. She giggled, waving goodbye to me and climbing onto the back of Robins bike. Just one more time I would be alone. It's fine *sniff* I'm fine *sniff*. The buss rolled to a stop just a minute later and I climbed on. I walked all the way to the back and took a seat.

It took a wile to get to school, but when we did, I noticed something. I looked out the window just in time to see a portal open up and a tall brunette girl step out. She was tackled by Beast Boy...which means he knows her. Raven was there too, so they both know her. What surprised me the most was when the girl hugged Raven. No one, (not even Beast Boy) is allowed to hug her. I walked off the buss and went over to meet the strange girl. But she was already gone. I remembered that I had Math first and walked to Mrs. Burns class.

**Math**

I walked into her class and took a seat next to Matthew, my best friend.

"Ok, I know this is the first day, but I'm going to go ahead and pick partners. Now, these will be your partners for the rest of the semester, so no complaining." the whole class looked at someone with a smile on there face. "Don't get your hopes up, I'm picking your partners for you." the class groaned. "I'll start with..." she looked over the class and pointed one long finger at Blossom who always sat in the front. "Blossom, I think I'll put you with..." she looked over the class again, her eyes stopping at a girl (the girl that I saw this morning) sitting next to Sara. "Bunny, I'll put you with Bunny." Blossom looked over at Bunny, smiling. She got up from her desk and sat in the empty one on the other side of her. So her name is Bunny...that's a really pretty name. (a pretty name for a pretty girl)

"Hi." Blossom said, still smiling.

"Sup." Bunny replied. I heard (using my super-hearing) Sara laugh silently next to Bunny. Mrs. Burns looked over the class, partnering everyone up but me. I walked up to Mrs. Burns.

"Do you think I could be partnered with Bunny?" I whispered to Mrs. Burns.

"Bunny? You want to be partnered with Bunny?" she asked, loud enough that the whole class could hear.

"She's already with Blossom." she said, and I just turned around and walked back to my seat, his face still burning. I pulled my bangs down so that they covered my eyes. "Why don't I just put you with Brick?" Mrs. Burns ask and the I just nodded, still mortified that she had said that out loud. Brick looked up from the book he was reading.

"What?" he asked, and the whole class laughed. Mrs. Burns rolled her eyes.

"You're partner is Blade, is that alright?" Brick just nodded, going back to his book. I started to daydream and then I heard Mrs. Burns start to yell...which she rarely ever does.

"BUTTERCUP! Wake UP!" she was standing in front of the raven-haired girl who always sits in the back of the class. Of course, BC was sound asleep.

"In in a minute..." Buttercup yawned, rolling over and out of her desk, wile also waking up. "What the? Crap..." she looked up at Mrs. Burns. "Sorry..." she muttered as she climbed back into her desk. "What was the question?" the class laughed and Mrs. Burns sighed.

"The only person left to put you with is Butch...can I trust you?" she ask, and Buttercup just laughed.

"Pssh! NO!" she said and Butch (being Butch) just laughed along with her

"Oh come on, BC...we get along just fine." Butch said pushing on Buttercup.

**lunch**

I saw Bunny sitting at the table I usually sat at. I took one look at her, turned around and walked toward the table Matt sat at. I sat down next to him.

"Guess he's just being shy..." I could hear Hanna say. (I was using my super-hearing)

"Don't mind Hana, she's just weird." Sara said

"Blade! Over here dude!" I looked over (hearing Hanna yell out for me) and shook my head, getting up from where I was sitting and walking over. I had to take the only seat left...the one next to Bunny.

"So...I'm Blade...but you probably already knew that..." I said, my face heating up. Bunny turned a slight pink color.

"Ya, I did..." she said and I just smiled.

"Awwwww, they look so cute together!" I heard Hanna whisper to Seth. Bunny must have heard it to...'cause her face got even more red.

"You're right, they do." Seth whispered back.

"Have you had a chance to see the whole school yet?" I asked her and she just shook her head.

"Me and Blade can show you after school!" said Sara, her face beaming.

"I'd like that." Bunny said smiling. My face got even more hot.

"So, after school then?" Sara asked, looking between my face and Bunny's. I just nodded, then looked at Bunny.

"Yep.'' was all she said.

**after lunch**

I was walking to my locker when I saw Mitch. His hand was in a place...that it shouldn't be.

"Well, hello there beautiful." he said to Bunny, his hand still on her ass. I ran up to him, twisting his arm behind his back.

"Hands off, Mitch!" I said, in almost a growl. Mitch looked up at me with fear in his eyes.

"Sorry Blade, didn't know she was taken..." Mitch said, still looking at me.

"She is, so don't EVER touch her again." I said, still growling. I released Mitch and he just nodding, running off.

"You alright?" I asked Bunny, turning back to her. She nodded, getting her stuff from her locker.

**after school**

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." I heard Sara say as she walked up to us. She looked at me and saw the look on my face. Then she turned to Bunny.

"Um...is it ok if I bail? I have...um...homework I have to do..." she said before running off. I knew she didn't have homework.

"Ok then..." Bunny said turned to face me. I looked down at her, blushed and looked away.

"Bunny? Can I ask you something?" I asked...still not looking at me. I was nervous.

"Sure...what is it, Blade?" she asked and I looked back at her, meeting her eyes.

"Um...this is weird...but...will...will you maybe...I don't know...go out with me?" I knew my face was really red. She didnt say anything. I didn't say anything, either. I don't know how it happened...but the next thing I knew, she was kissing me. Like...really kissing me. Her lips were soft and sweet, and all too soon, she pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry it took me so long**

**...**

**no one's pov**

"I spent 13 years, 13 years! Filling that stupid girls heart with hate. And now that stupid boy just HAD to come and ruin everything! Oh well, I guess I'm just gonna have to speed up the plan." HER said to herself as she walked down the stairs to the underground lab in their house. Bunny had just got home smiling like a stupid idiot.

"Lets see...I'll need this, this...and a little bit of this." she said, grabbing various things from the counter. She started pouring the ingredients in a large pot. The concoction started to bubble. HER smiled to herself. "Perfect." She poured some of it into a vile and put a cork on the top to seal it shut.

**HIM**

Oh, how lovely it is to see my princess so happy. She told me everything. He sounds wonderful. I just don't want to see her get hurt. And I'm almost afraid HER is going to do something stupid. Like, she might try to stir up the powers that Bunny has. If she does...the mortal world is doomed.

"Oh daddy, he's just so perfect!" she squeaked. Her face was red and her purple eyes shinned like stars. I smiled down at her.

"I'm sure he is, princess. Just don't do anything stupid." I said, still smiling. She snorted.

"I'm not stupid." she replied, grabbing her stuff and started up the stairs to her room. "I'm gonna go up and work on my dress."

I nodded to her, thinking she would look beautiful in that dress she was making. The widows were helping by giving her all the silk she needed to make the black webbed dress she was making.

**Bunny**

I flopped down on my bed, smiling to myself. He's so perfect. My first day in the moral world was just perfect. My cell phone started to buzz and I looked down to find Blossom had texted me.

_Hey_

I looked at it again. How did she get my number? And how did I get hers?

_how did you get my number?_

I waited for her to answer.

_you gave it to me, don't you remember?_

No, I didn't remember. I shrugged and texted her back.

_Oh...so what's up?_

She didn't text back, so I walked over to my sewing table and started working on the dress I was making.

**HER**

I poured the vile into a cup of tea and took it up to Bunny's room.

"Bunny, dear...I thought maybe you might like a cup of tea." I said, as sweetly as I could.

"Oh, um...sure?" she walked over to the door and took the tea. "Thanks?" she said, sniffing the tea. I smiled and turned around. After she drank the tea, the next time she got upset, she would turn into the monster I spent 13 years making.

...

sorry its short...but I've been really busy...love you guys! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**new chappie, hope its longer than the last ones**

**...**

**Bunny**

This tea tastes weird. Oh well, at least she made it for me. Some times she can be nice, I guess. Maybe I just take her actions wrong. Maybe...deep down...she loves me.

"Bunny! Hurry up!" she yelled from downstairs. Or maybe she still hates me. Yeah, that's what it is.

"I'm coming..." I rolled out of the chair and flopped to the floor. I stood up and walked down the stairs. "What?"

"Don't get an attitude with me missy!" she said. She was sitting at the table, HIM was sitting on the other side of her. I looked from HIM to HER.

"What did I do this time?" I said, mostly to HER. She glared at me and motioned for me to sit. I did so, still glaring back at her.

"We just wanted to talk to you about school, that's all sweet heart." HIM said with a sweet tone. I rolled my eyes and settled in for a long 'talk' with my 'parents'.

"Whatever."

*one long talk latter*

"STAY OUT OF MY LIFE! I HATE YOU BOTH!" I screamed, stomping up to my room. I'm so sick of that bitch going through my stuff. I just got done with a VERY awkward conversation with HER about the condoms she found in my closet. "THEY WEREN'T EVEN MINE!" I yelled down stairs wile slamming the door to my room.

God, I hate that stupid bitch. She really needs to stay out of my life. I mean, doing through my stuff? What the hell?

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this HER, she said they weren't hers." I heard HIM say to HER.

"Still, why would she have them?" she snapped back.

"THEY'RE FOR RAVEN! I FUCKING TOLD YOU THAT!" I screamed. I heard HER scoff. "bitch." I muttered under my breath.

**Next day**

I walked down the stairs, groaning at the pancakes on the table. They smelled good, but I didn't feel like facing my parents. I walked out the door to the portal.

"Hey Grimm." I waved to him and he smiled his stupid grin.

"Hi Bunny." he said. I rolled my eyes and walked out into the crisp air of October in the mortal world. I saw Blade standing near the school sign. I walked over quietly and he didn't notice.

"Hey you." I said, sneaking up behind him.

"Oh, hey." he replied, turning around to look at me. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled. Then it happened.

"BUNNY!" That dumb ass green dork. Beast Boy ran up and tackled me and Blade to the ground. "What the fuck is wrong with you? HER banned me and Raven from ever seeing each other again." he said, on the verge of tears.

"I didn't do anything." I said. And then I remembered the conversation I had with HER last night. THAT BITCH! I was fuming when...god I hate her...Terra showed up.

"Hey Beastie! What some help?" she smiled down at him, her eyes glowing yellow.

"No, I think I'm-" he didn't get to finish his sentence, Terra used her powers to lift BB up and over to her. "Thanks." he muttered bitterly.

"Hey, so I heard you're single?" she said hopefully. He just ignored her and walked on. Just then, Raven floated by.

"Stay away from him you stupid fucking bitch." Raven said, her head hung. Terra's eyes started to glow again. Before she could do anything, I stood from the ground and shot her with a big blast of energy from my hands. OK...didn't know I could do that?

"What the hell?" Terra said before running off. Raven just looked at me, her jaw dropped. She started to say something, but I ran back to the portal with demon-like speed. What is happening to me?

**No one**

"Finally! Oh, I can't wait till she completely changes." HER said, staring at the big ball of deep red smoke that showed Bunny running off. Her features slowly started to change. Her hair getting longer and her hands turning into claws. She started to grow bigger and bigger.

"What is happening to me?" Bunny whispered as she stopped running and looked at her hands. "Oh god, I look like my father." then she realized it...she was changing. But this wasn't supposed to happen until she turned 16. "What is going on?" She heard a loud laugh and HER appeared.

"Don't worry about it honey. Just know that it's time to destroy the mortal world." HER said, walking over to Bunny and petting her hair. "You look so beautiful like this." she whispered. She wiped a tear from Bunny's face as it rolled down her cheek.

"...no..." was all she could say. "blade..." she fell to the ground and HER caught her.

"Don't worry about your little boyfriend, you could keep him as a pet." HER said. "It's not like he really liked you anyways." she said, and Bunny looked up at her mother, eyes shining with tears.

"What?"

"He just asked you out to make that Terra girl jealous. He likes her." HER's words hit Bunny. She shut her eyes, trying to stop the tears. Then she let out a loud scream and shot up into the sky. When she did open her eyes, there were four of them and they were a deep red/purple.

*demented voice* "It's time to destroy the mortal world."

**... **


	5. Chapter 5

"Why is it that you like her more? What is it about her that makes her so much better? Is it because she's cooler? Is it because shes more popular? Is it because shes prettier? Is it because I'm stupid? Or because I'm annoying? Why does everyone have to like her more than they like me? Is it because she is better at everything? But I can do somethings right...can't I? Why do you love her, and not me? Is it because I don't believe in god? I can change...I swear!" she said, walking in front of the boy that broke her heart.

He lay on the cold concrete. All around them, there was fire burning more and more destruction. She loved the sight, but her stone heart was cracked and breaking more and more.

Little did she know, there were a team of super powered teens hiding behind her, listening to every word she said. They felt bad, really they did.

"Blossom, when I say go..." Brick whispered to his new found love. She nodded and slowly floated up behind Bunny, who had started to cry. She had curled into the fetal position and was crying blood red tears.

Blossom felt tears start to gather in her own eyes.

"GO!" Brick yelled and Blossom started to blow her ice-y breath to capture the demon. Bunny just continued to cry. Blossom didn't stop until Bunny was completely encased in a solid block of ice. It took the whole team to move her to a more cold place to keep her in the ice.

"Why did you have to do that?" Blade asked, when he finally came to.

"Because she was trying to destroy the world!" Buttercup yelled in his face. He broke down in front of the ice encased demon he had fallen in love with. Brick and Butch had to pulled him away.

* * *

***over the next 20 years* **

**The Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg.) Came to see her every chance they got. So did the Powerpuff Girls. Blade was the Rowdyruff that came to see her. Sure, they all missed her, but they couldn't risk letting the ice melt to let her out.**

* * *

"So, it's been about a week since I last came here. But I had to see you again. I must sound stupid now. All the times I've come just to talk to you about stupid things." Blade said, sitting cross-legged in front of her. "I got fired today...god, I hated that job. All I did was sit and type all day. I'm kinda glad she fired me, because now I have more time to come and see you." He said, staring at the girl with her arms over her face and in a curled ball. "I really miss you Bunny. How long has it been? What...like 20 years?" he said...still looking at her. "20 years...and not once have I told you that I love you. Well, guess its time to start." He got up to leave when the ice started to shake.

"What the...?" he took a step closer to her. It continued to shake. There was a red/purple glow coming from the center of the girls body. He reached his hand out to touch it, but pulled back. He reached out again and the glow brightened. He didn't seem to notice the ice starting to melt. When his hand finally did come in contact with the ice, the glow had brightened to a blinding light.

The ice cracked and shattered into pieces. When the light faded, Bunny lay on the snow covered ground, sleeping soundly. She still looked like the demon she was, but Blade still found her beautiful. He leaned down to put his hand against her face. He was just inches from her when she woke. Her four eyes snapped open and stared at him. She shot away and he did see where she went.

"Oh my god...she's free..." he whispered. At first he was over joyed, but then he realized that she had tried to destroy the earth the last time he spoke with her. His smile faded.

**...**

**next chapter, the battle that took place before all this...**


End file.
